


切丝炀姐 渣男渣女约炮 豆瓣功夫组专供

by ZisePaintTong



Category: Chace/Liu Yang
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZisePaintTong/pseuds/ZisePaintTong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	切丝炀姐 渣男渣女约炮 豆瓣功夫组专供

刘炀好睡是圈子里人尽可知的事。说是不图钱不图色，只是图一个采样，一段好词，甚至是一个好设备。睡过她的不会骂她下贱。只留了一句，音乐是炀姐生命的全部。说起来听着有点惨，像是援助交易那味了。不过炀姐还是享受性爱的。她也不想老靠这个换取音乐，只能说圈子里这些俗人跟她聊到最后，总要聊到床上去。

骂她的自然也是有的不过要不就是不够睡她，要不就是睡过炀姐，姐不搭理他又回踩的。世界纷纷扰扰，我们炀二姐才不管。

关起门来录音做歌，发歌演出才是正经事。

来来回回倒也是落了个不好听的名声。不过这也不影响想睡炀姐的臭男人还有一大堆。不管是乐手、乐队经济还是挤在livehouse前排的男粉丝。能看一回炀姐的裙底，捡到一个炀姐的拨片都是莫大的荣幸。

圈子里有烂人名号的很多，烂到能配得上炀姐名号的只有chace。朱一涵不光睡果儿，也不挑人，大家说他是女的都能睡。好像这么听起来俩人的确是挺配。但也没看俩人有啥互动，也有人说他俩早就睡过，已是路人。

其实他俩根本不认识，要说圈子就这么小，要有点交往还不容易。随便攒个局，两人铁定能凑一起。但还真就是没坐在一起吃过饭喝过酒，表演都没一起演过。这也是种缘分。

感谢互联网的飞速发展，俩人也是终于靠社交软件认识了一次。

说起来倒是很尴尬。一个经常听见的名字和脸出现在软件里的时候，炀姐一下子没反应过来，差点把人划走了，又划了回来。笑的一边嘴都歪天上去了。“开眼了。”说着就把人往右划了。”真的挺不挑，上赶着睡我啊？“炀姐一边自嘲一边把手机给朋友看。朋友皱起了眉头对炀姐说”你小心点啊，听说他喜欢拍东西“ 炀姐又笑了，慢悠悠的说”拍呗，看过的人还少吗“

这就约上了，约的去看朱一涵的演出。刘炀一直也挺想看的。倒不是想去看朱一涵这只猪头，她崇拜肖骏老师。吉他弹得太好了，要是有机会学两手让她干嘛都行。不过肖骏老师都有家室了，她也不好意思打搅。这点底线还是有的。好不容易有个机会能拿个关系票，肯定要好好欣赏。

朱一涵本想给刘炀这浪女人拿自己的音乐作品震震场。不是all for music嘛。有点音乐上的交流更好草。结果人叫来了，穿个超短吊带，裹个工装夹克，穿双小短靴，在前面蹦的可开心了。根本没看朱一涵一眼。眼睛全盯着肖骏呢。没差点把肖骏老师的吉他给盯穿了。边上有的男人看见炀姐来了，还以为炀姐今晚要钓肖骏。舞池蹦迪视频都发了不少乐迷群了。这事闹的，憋屈。朱一涵尽干恶心别人的事，哪受过这种委屈。

收完乐器，刘炀人都不见了。朱一涵约炮的心思都没了。走出门放火，见着刘炀在门口跟男乐迷一块抽烟呢。真是倒霉催的，今天撞着刘炀这尊菩萨。服了，真服了。谁说刘炀很好睡的？

要说人倒霉的时候喝水都塞牙呢。也不知道哪刮的妖风。烟半天都点不上。火苗在手上晃荡，就是对不准。人前笼了块阴影，看鞋就知道是刘炀了。这边炀姐用手给好好的围了一个圈。两片乌黑的头发罩着有点肉感的小脸，看着朱一涵朝他烟嘟了嘟嘴，朱一涵愣了。再往下看还能看到点胸。“是真的挺骚的”朱一涵心想。“你吸啊，赶紧点上” 炀姐说话了，嘴巴黏黏糊糊的。朱一涵一下这下才想起点烟，往里吸一口，烟终于点上了。

炀姐自己又掏了一根烟点上，吐了一口说“你们演的真不错。”

朱一涵乐了，揶揄到“我还以为你光顾着和男乐迷跳舞了，听歌了啊？”

炀姐走到他跟前，吐了口烟在他脸上，好重的薄荷味，呛的朱一涵想咳嗽。“不至于吧，跟你睡一觉，还吃上醋了。” 炀姐把手上的烟点一点，烟灰带着火星散在她黑色的连身裙上。“朱一涵，你这么没劲我就不和你睡了啊。”

怎么的，打个炮而已，不就是个人人都能睡的婊子么。还挺自豪挺骄傲。朱一涵那点雄性自豪被刘炀激了起来。烟屁股剩一大半往墙上怼。拽着炀姐的手就开始打车。“这就跟你睡，你别得瑟。”几乎是把人推进车里的。挤着刘炀两个人塞进后座。手捏着刘炀的腰，摸到齐逼裙下穿的丁字裤。朱一涵搂着刘炀的手紧了紧，把人半架在自己身上说“准备的很全嘛，你装什么圣女。”刘炀回头跟他咬耳朵“不就是要这个效果么，朱老师，情趣你懂不懂。”

朱一涵没在嘴上占上风，只好用手开工。挤着刘炀，把手往腿里探。在大腿根部摸来摸去的，刘炀好像很敏感，没怎么碰就软在朱一涵怀里说，你别急啊。朱一涵怎么会听呢。手往更里面摸去。勾开那片小的可怜的布料。摸到刘炀的柔软的毛。在那上下来回的。就是不攻击重点。惹得刘炀在朱一涵耳朵边叫唤。另一只手也不能停，在外套下摸奶。刘炀只贴了乳贴。寻到乳贴边缘，一会儿就被朱一涵顶开了。手上下来回的刮过刘炀的乳头。丝质的吊带裙上凸起凸点。刘炀又怎么会甘拜下风。手去摸朱一涵的档，已经硬了。转过头抱着朱一涵，舔他的耳垂，一边舔一边还顺着朱一涵摸自己的节奏喘个不停。

到了酒店直奔主题。进了门刘炀就把朱一涵扔在床上。自己马上跪在地上开始给朱一涵解裤带。内裤撑的很大了。刘炀凑上去用自己的脸颊肉蹭朱一涵的内裤。刘炀身上唯一和清纯沾边的脸颊肉堆在朱一涵有些湿了的内裤上，怪刺激的。朱一涵怀疑这是刘炀的惯用伎俩。拉了一把她的头发，让她赶紧含进去。刘炀扒开朱一涵的内裤。用嘴巴吞下头部，先把龟头周围含湿了。再用手把口水抹在柱身。又温柔又色情。配上刘炀这张偶尔清纯的脸。倒也会让人有点在草学生妹的恍惚。

润滑完，刘炀埋下头开始吞吐。努力的想要吞下整根。一边还上下蹭朱一涵的腿。乳头隔着布料摩擦朱一涵的膝盖。“真骚啊。”朱一涵被吸的爽。看着刘炀脸蛋鼓鼓的。怎么一张小嘴能吞下这么多东西呢。他想看看究竟。

他把刘炀拉起来，自己站着，让刘炀只能仰头给自己口交。刘炀伸出舌头舔朱一涵的冠状沟，再往下，顺着青筋一点点的舔。最后又去照顾两颗蛋。吮着蛋的样子，像在吃甜筒，口水和体液吮着阴茎耷拉在刘炀的脸上。刘炀的睫毛和眼线有点花，闭着眼睛努力舔着自己的样子。是不是天生就这么会吸，是不是天生这么适合被操啊。太激发人的施虐欲了。

朱一涵忍不住把刘炀像学生妹一样的披肩发抓起来，离开了正吸的开心的卵蛋，刘炀还有些迷茫，眨着眼睛让人太受不了了。“含着，是我操你。”刘炀乖乖张嘴，扶着底部，把头部含进去。没等刘炀再多吸一些。朱一涵拎着刘炀的头发就往里顶。刘炀一下重心不稳，只好抱住朱一涵的大腿。闭着眼皱着眉，承受朱一涵一下又一下地撞击。口水和前液在刘炀嘴里搅动，水声咔叽垮的很是黏糊。有不知道什么东西从刘炀嘴边流出来。眼睛也红了。朱一涵忍不住，往里顶住又抽出来射在刘炀脸上。这会刘炀彻底妆都花了。被呛的不行。刘炀狂咳了好几下。

裙子早就已经不整齐了。乳贴也不知道掉在哪里。裙子贴着她薄薄的身子，衬着曼妙的起伏。刘炀走进卫生间卸妆漱口。朱一涵也跟了进来

朱一涵靠在门框等刘炀折腾好。两片刘海夹着水还是汗的，也许还有自己的精液，颤颤巍巍的挂在刘炀脸蛋边。怎么那么骚的女人可以长得这么纯啊。朱一涵忍不住发问，不过是在心里。刘炀手上拿毛巾擦着脸，身后就缠上了一个人。两只手把她楼的紧紧的。屁股也贴着朱一涵又硬起来的棒子。热的刘炀觉得自己要蒸发了。朱一涵把她翻了个面面朝自己，抱着把她放在洗手台上。洗手台冷的不行，一下激得刘炀打了个哆嗦。没有抱怨，看起来倒像是更兴奋了。刘炀好像很喜欢这种强制的动作。摸着朱一涵的头发，还有点深情的看着他。朱一涵哪顾得上深情。捏着刘炀的下巴，咬了起来。刘炀下巴被捏的痛，嘴巴又被吸的猛。痛在一起，不过是用手轻轻的捏了一下朱一涵。怪娇嗔的。

朱一涵把刘炀大腿岔开整个抱在怀里，把手从裙摆摸进去，去摸刘炀的胸。刘炀的胸不大，其实是蛮小的。和他以前摸过的那些比起来。刘炀的胸小小的隆起，一个小馒头一样，皮肤也暄软，乳晕乳头都是小小粉粉的。比他摸过的那些看起来纯多了。朱一涵把刘炀的胸拢在手里，用中指去刮刘炀小小的乳头。拿鼓棒的手上茧子磨得刘炀又一阵哆嗦，靠着朱一涵更紧了。私处贴着朱一涵的肉棒，嘴里泻出一阵呻吟。朱一涵停了嘴，刘炀就呆呆的看着他。舌头还伸出来舔了舔嘴唇。不知道装哪里的纯。下面倒是很骚的在上下蹭朱一涵的棒子。丁字裤的细带歪到一边夹在刘炀的屁股蛋子里。朱一涵的阴茎被轻轻裹在刘炀的阴毛里，刘炀手撑在身后，微张着嘴，眼睛眯了起来。朱一涵上手拔了刘炀的裙子。被捏过的胸上还带着掌印，明晃晃的晒在浴室的射灯下。

内裤也不用脱了。朱一涵用手在穴口拨弄了几下，湿软的一塌糊涂。迫不及待的扶枪上阵了。刘炀叫的委屈叫的有点痛苦。“又不是处女，装什么”朱一涵时刻提醒自己，刘炀这样子完全可能是装的。又或许每个男人进入刘炀的时候，刘炀都会习惯性的叫一下。他对自己的床技都要有点怀疑了。整个吞进去没花太久，也许是刘炀天生水多欠操。含着一会儿，刘炀就张开手对着朱一涵求抱。整个人挂在朱一涵肩膀，下面努力地贴的更深更紧。腿夹着朱一涵的腰，又夹不住，吃不上力道快哭了都。朱一涵兜着刘炀的屁股蛋子，把刘炀往自己身上怼，狠狠的抽出又放下。龟头划过刘炀穴口，又很快被塞了进去。刘炀像是忍不住，嘟嘟囔囔地呜咽起来。小肉嘴巴嘟着。到真像是被欺负惨了的样子。朱一涵有点气不过。就插这么一会就受不了了。明明还想要更多。猛的抓起屁股抽了好几下，朱一涵把刘炀放下。转了个面，从后面抱着压住刘炀，把阴茎从后面往一片泥泞的洞里塞。刘炀撑不住撞击，窝着身子用小臂把自己撑在洗手台上。

洗手台太冰了，可是后面又太热了。刘炀冰火两重天难受的紧。一点一点地叫着。刘炀身板小小一个，腰也细，塌在洗手台上。朱一涵实在有点心疼了，扯了块浴巾给刘炀垫上。刘炀还没调整好，朱一涵又猛烈的撞了起来，两只手掐着她的腰，狠狠的往里塞东西，两个蛋也撞在刘炀的阴部，啪啪地想。刘炀吃不住力，把一条腿抬起放在洗手台上。腿敞的更开了。

朱一涵实在忍不住，拿着手机开始拍视频。刘炀细细的叫床，配着他们激烈的摩擦。朱一涵用手粗暴的把刘炀的脖子抬起来。逼刘炀看着镜子，看镜子里的镜头。看自己是怎么打开双腿，像母狗一样的姿势趴在洗手台上，一下一下挨操的。刘炀的腿上还有个效果器纹身，仔细拍，拍了才能让人知道，这真的是刘炀。“刘炀，你是不是天生的婊子啊，这么适合被操。”刘炀看了眼镜头，不过是笑笑，笑的云淡风轻，故意呻吟了一声特别悠长。“我看你真的欠操。”朱一涵手机都没来的及关放到一边，拧着刘炀的腰，用劲抽送起来。手揽到前面去抓刘炀的胸，要在刘炀身上留下什么痕迹似的，抓的毫无章法。刘炀也不反抗，乖乖地接受着。没一会儿，朱一涵就射在刘炀肚子里了。拔出绵软的阴茎，朱一涵在贤者时间里觉得自己疯了，这回是真疯了。才做一回像已经和刘炀做了两天两夜。累的不行，心累。刘炀腿上耷拉着精液，穴里还在往外滴东西。刘炀腿都软了，扒着朱一涵说，你还来吗，不来我洗洗。

刘炀打开浴缸的水，这才脱下可怜的内裤。坐进浴缸，对着朱一涵抱着自己两条腿，整个私处就这么大剌剌地敞开在朱一涵面前，拿过花洒，刘炀一点点对着穴口冲水，另一只手往里抠搜着。嘴巴因为过于集中，张着小口，半条软舌头搭在上面。朱一涵又精虫上脑了。这场面也太过于香艳了。他可以肯定刘炀一定是故意勾引自己的。刘炀看见朱一涵有些抬头的玩意儿，抽出手指，塞进自己嘴里来回抽，嘬地特别响。朱一涵猜想刘炀一定以为自己会忍不住就冲进浴缸把她抱起来骑乘。他忍住了，就这么站着看着刘炀清理自己，打起了飞机，两人什么话也不说，就这么对着自慰。刘炀先高潮了。刘炀从水里湿答答地出来抱着朱一涵亲。朱一涵终于有从这场性爱里点扳回一城的感觉。刘炀粘着他从耳朵亲到下巴，从眼睛亲到锁骨。一边亲一边往下摸，被朱一涵抱着手，一起撸动下面的硬根，又射了刘炀一腿。卫生间一片狼藉。两人连能穿的衣服都没有。刘炀真空穿着她的工装大外套靠在酒店窗户边抽烟。朱一涵走过来搂着她从她嘴里讨烟抽。顺便亲了一个缠缠绵绵的吻。烟灰掉在刘炀光着的脚上才回过神抖烟灰。

刘炀问“我好睡吗？”

朱一涵用寸头蹭蹭刘炀“好睡，你太好睡了。”

刘炀笑的开心问他“想不想在你录音室里操我？”

朱一涵说“有这么好的事么？”

刘炀说“你让我录点歌不就完了呗”


End file.
